


【顾顺x新民】白石洲的雨

by pikapika0306



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika0306/pseuds/pikapika0306





	【顾顺x新民】白石洲的雨

故事开始以前。  
最初的那些春天。  
新民扶着个女孩站在马路边，连忽悠带吓。南部沿海的风灌进他宽大到能塞下两个自己的衬衫，难得地凉快。  
“过马路五十，送回来一百——”他漫天要价时半空里伸过一只手，捏着他腕子推开他，自己扶住女孩。  
“您好您别听这人吹，您要去哪我送您回去，我是解放军。”一米八七的顾顺挡在他面前，整个人遮天蔽日，他的声音几乎是从新民头顶上传来。  
不料女孩一缩，下意识护着包躲。“你谁啊你，我还红领巾呢。我还不如花三百块钱跟他走，谁知道你想干什么。”  
新民站在旁边叉着腰笑，边笑边帮腔：“是啊美女，你看这人半路劫道，一脸胡子虎背熊腰，整个就是一滴滴打人，哪像我们诚信经营，你出钱我出力，保证安全。”  
“不是，美女，其实我俩是同行。我就要一百五，你跟谁走？”顾顺无奈，开始顺口胡说。  
女孩还在犹豫。  
“一百？”  
“车费也我出！”  
“我比他高，还比他帅！”  
女孩非常开心地点头。

到工厂时另一个女孩出来接人，长得单薄苍白，非常清秀，随便梳了个马尾。她把钱递过去又被挡回来，听了解释朝顾顺极淡地一笑，扶着另一个走了回去。  
顾顺看了看表，火车无论如何赶不上了。

再回医院门口时新民还在，趿着人字拖到处走，顺带发着传单。顾顺过去拦在他面前，说：“我火车误点了。”  
“你谁啊？滴滴打人？”新民白了他一眼，继续吆喝：“介绍兼职，安全高薪，了解一下——”话没说完又被顾顺拽回来。他本来个子小，人瘦腰软，被顾顺一拽带出好远。  
“你干啥？没地方去了找我闹事？你哪个部队的，对人民群众这么区别对待？”他说话越发没好气，死命往外抽手。  
“啊，对。”顾顺说，觉得这人莫名眼熟。  
“那你要兼职不。”新民实在挣不开，腕子被人攥在手里，自暴自弃地盯着地。  
“你去不去？我们安全有保障，正规公司，晚上有床，一宿三千。”新民盯着地，顾顺盯着他灰白的发旋——有一段时间没染，底下黑色的发茬长起来。这什么公司，按宿结钱？顾顺想着腰下一紧。  
然后他就义无反顾跟着去了。

到医院看见合同他才明白个大概，终于反应过来这不是什么色情产业链。抽血时新民把他合同翻到个人资料那页扔过来，问：“你还真是部队的？你要是出了事你们首长不会跟我玩命？”“  
“你怎么说话呢。“顾顺胳膊上还插着针，转头瞪他。  
“副作用合同上都写着啊，你自己不看后果自负。”新民扭头就走，吆喝着其他人进观察室，拖鞋在地上刮出很大声响。  
顾顺盯着他，细细瘦瘦一个人在衬衫里晃荡。他忽然被护士在小臂上打了一掌。  
“你倒是按着呀！”女孩对他怒目而视，把棉球戳在他血管上。

等进了屋就只剩新民那张床是空的。顾顺走过去直接开始睡，睡着之前最后一眼见新民盘腿坐在床角，轮换着用兜里三四个手机撩妹，说得眉飞色舞。  
“老板你好他妈烦啊。”他用膝盖顶新民屁股。“别撩妹了撩不到的，快闭嘴让我睡觉。”  
新民就很气。“你明天还要不要钱了？”他问。  
“我本来也不要钱啊，我就是来睡觉的，谁知道老板半夜面对一排手机在线撩妹声情并茂。现在的女人，我告诉你，最痛恨半夜十二点往后还拉着她们聊天的人。熬夜等于毁容啊老板，你看看你这一脸痘。”顾顺猛地坐起来闭着眼睛说了一串，砸在床上接着睡。  
“你这种三年见女人没有我三天见得多的人，还跟我扯什么。”新民颇不屑地笑，整个人趴到他身上，把手机凑到他耳边发语音。“美女，明天晚上出来吃饭？”他气息吐在顾顺侧脸。  
“来来来，一定来。”顾顺应着把人拎起来放回床角，自己倒下睡起来。今天这批药有点副作用，他困得不行。其实新民也困，他发着语音舌头都开始打结。  
还不到二十分钟，顾顺觉得自己腰上一沉，新民整个人倒在他身上睡得人事不省，毛绒绒的脑袋抵在他肚子上，脖子正卡在他腿间。顾顺稍微挪了一下，身上人丝毫没有醒的迹象，倒把自己蹭得有些精神。他心里暗骂一声，不敢再动。屋里空调开得有些凉，肚子上传来熨帖温暖的热度。他望着日光灯，想这样也挺好。

第二天新民是被硌醒的。他起来时看枕着的顾顺，身下明晃晃一个块儿。  
“卧槽。”他给了顾顺腰上一下，“你大早上公共场合耍流氓？你把我颈椎耍断了要负责啊知道吗？“  
顾顺醒得早，一直没敢动，这时候一跃而起：“你少来。你差点把我枕废了你还没给钱，倒找我要钱？”  
新民往下扫一眼，一脸沉痛：“兄弟你这哪像废了……来来来遮一下，我们这是三甲医院，你这么出门影响不好。”说着把衬衫拽下来给他围上，怎么系都不大对，最后围裙一样挂在他腰上，反倒显得欲盖弥彰。  
他最终放弃了把它弄得稍微整齐一点的年头，转转脖子开始叫其他人起床，身上只挂着一件背心，大臂上落着一个蜘蛛的青记。  
结账时他把红通通一沓钱拍在顾顺手心，一张张数给他看，数完抽回来五张，在他眼前晃了晃。  
“你干啥啊？”顾顺问。  
“精神损失费。”他一乐，穿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏往别处走，背心的两根带一起被顾顺扯住。  
“哎老板，你今天晚上还有兼职吗？”顾顺问。  
“没了啊。你当我们科研机构跟母鸡下蛋一样，一天一个项目？”他抓住领口用力往回扯，织物在锁骨上勒出两道清晰红痕。  
“老板我车票改签到明天了啊，晚上没地方去——”顾顺毫无松手的意思，新民听见洗到近乎透明的布料发出呻吟。  
“你自己开房去啊！”新民吼，猛地一扯，两根带撕了一根半。  
“哎老板真对不起，我就是看你收了我那么多精神损失费，不给你造成点精神损失对不住你。”顾顺解下衬衫又给他披回去。

然后的事情他们都不大能记清楚。不知怎么就回了白石洲，不知怎么又滚到了一起。  
第一轮时两人都不太清醒。顾顺力气大，按到哪里哪里就是一片红印。新民指甲掐在他后背上，自己也不知道掐得多深，只是痉挛似的用力。窗外下起雨来，雨声浩荡，压不过新民的叫喊。顾顺听不明白他在喊什么，总之不怎么干净，被顶得深了什么脏字都喊得出口，粤白夹杂，声音被一下下的冲撞弄得破碎断续。  
“你好他妈吵。”顾顺含住他两片不安分的嘴唇，触感干燥得有点起皮，却柔软而丰润，成功把一句大概非常凶的话堵成一声呜咽。  
新民挣得像溺死在雨中的人，手脚用力划着，碰到哪里都不管不顾地抓上去，用了死力气。顾顺察觉到疼，用了十倍的力气撞回去。屋里潮湿闷热，肉体沉闷的拍击声中温度飞速攀升。  
完事时顾顺抽了张纸擦擦自己，顺手扔在地上，低头对新民说：“我觉得我该走了。”  
新民刚刚射过，眼前还是一片白光，微微喘着靠在床头上放空，一身斑驳印子不遮不掩，无精打采地喊他：“哎你卫生纸别乱扔——你不是明天的车吗？就是来我这表演五秒钟拔屌无情的？”  
“我是不是五秒钟你还不知道。”顾顺又扯了张纸，在新民身上胡乱擦了几下。“你今天不是约了美女吃饭？我当然要回避啊。”说着上手撸了人一把。  
“你回来！”新民勾住他脖子往床上倒，语气非常凶。  
顾顺下意识把他扯开，反手摔在床上，听到一声巨响才反应过来，坐到他旁边，伸出手却悬在他脸颊边，不知道该不该落下去。  
“操……”新民挪了挪，“你还真是练过的……”他重新按住顾顺拉他躺下来，把他的头按在自己肩窝。顾顺环住他的腰，细到不费什么力气就能单手揽住的腰。  
第二轮两人都相当冷静克制，各自都有四分之一脑子在线的那种冷静克制。顾顺指尖沿着蜘蛛纹路细细划过去，枪茧摩擦皮肤，像把火药粉末倒了一路，一下子点燃。新民整个人在抖，自己也不知道为什么抖成这样。理论上上臂这种风吹日晒的地方不应该是任何人的敏感带，但顾顺手指所及的任何一寸皮肤都燃起灭顶的快感。  
风雨大作。  
狂风吹得不很结实的窗哐哐作响，屋里用了十几二十年的旧床也在响。新民不出什么声音了。他嗓子已经完全哑掉，又在回应顾顺毫无章法的亲吻索求。到最后顾顺有一瞬间的失神，那一刻他觉得自己一直在部队未离开过，一夜暴雨如注而他在舰上，和钢铁巨兽一起承受着海浪的冲撞，他拥抱着带海腥气的钢铁，翻滚颠簸，无止无息。  
再停下时他们全身上下都已湿透，像在外面的骤雨里跑过一圈。窗外早已黑透，雨声猛烈得像是站在瀑布中央。他们过了很久才想起来去开灯，按下开关才发现电早停了。城中村里电线拉得像蜘蛛网，风和日丽时还常跳闸，台风一来不停电倒是怪事。  
“台风了吧……”新民倒回床上，往旁边蹭了蹭，避开一片狼藉。  
“那我不是彻底走不成了。”顾顺坐在床边，拎着新民的手指提起来又扔下去。  
新民望着天花板笑，也不接话。  
“得了我出去一趟，你就在这儿躺着不要走动，我去买二斤橘子回来。”顾顺边套衣服边找着什么，“我穿你拖鞋出去了啊，我自己就一双鞋，泡变形了回去没法交代。”  
“你有病啊？哪来的啊？第一年见台风？”新民吼他，声音嘶哑得可怕。“外面十几级大风就敢往外窜，你路都不认识还往哪跑——回来！”说着伸手拽他，力气大得惊人，和刚才不可同日而语。  
顾顺甩开他出门，硬邦邦撂下句“没事”，刚迈出去，屋门就被风哐一下砸上。  
新民怔了两秒，转身去洗澡。没过几分钟顾顺已经回来，拍门大喊老板你是不是不要我了，老板你开门啊，老板你看看我，我还给你买了个王八，啊！老板！  
楼里隔音不好，一家打架千家闻。台风天没有电，家家户户正闲得长草，都偷偷推开条门缝看一眼，关起门来和家里那口子说哦哟你看看现在的年轻人，下午两个人还腻在一起叫唤得满城皆知，你看看，这会儿倒打起来了！男的说俩老爷们搞对象你懂个屁，女的一挑眉毛反问，说怎么着你倒是懂得多啊。  
新民用腿毛都能想象出满楼人大概是个什么动静，但他丝毫不想给顾顺开门。一来他现在满头满脸的泡泡，二来他唯一一双拖鞋穿在顾顺脚上。直到他疯狂洗完拉开门，顾顺还团在门外，拿棵大葱砸门板，整个人湿透了，拼命搓着脸。  
他真的买了只甲鱼，装在塑料袋里，气鼓鼓的，谁都不让动。  
“王八啊！给你买的！”他把塑料袋举到新民面前晃了晃，“滋阴固阳，壮腰补肾——老板你要是不敢杀就我来！”  
“我不吃。”新民说。  
“啊？”  
“我真不吃这个。”  
“啊？”  
“我还不吃福建人，而且我也不是广东人。”  
新民说着不知在哪掏出个盆刷了一下，接了点水又放块奇形怪状的砖进去，切了点肉丝倒进去，把王八干净利落地往里倒。  
“你快去洗澡。”他踹了顾顺一脚，“洗完我下面给你吃。”

顾顺就很烦。  
真的烦。  
家里用的还是八百年前的燃气热水器，火不太稳定，热一会儿凉一会儿。又是在别人家里，他也不好采用修电器传统方法——砸，只能在浴室里一直喊，说老板你来看一眼，老板我不会开这个火。  
新民在煮面，闻言就很烦，吼回去说我做饭呢你自己搞搞试试啊。  
顾顺和他对着吼，说老板你把我晾在外面那么久，我都快冻死了，你还忍心看我洗冷水澡？  
新民把筷子一摔推门进去。  
就没出来。  
他在里面喊得特别大声，说我操顾顺我操面还在锅里你他妈快放开我。这么喊的时候他想扯顾顺头发，却发现部队的人头发剃得极短，根本无从着手。  
顾顺一只手按着他，另一只手撑在墙上，手掌包覆着他脸颊，轻轻摩挲着。花洒的水流冲刷着他们，像是此刻窗外的风雨，打在皮肤上酥麻中带着丝微妙的疼痛。“哟，你还真煮着面啊？”他从胸膛里滚动出一声笑，“我还以为你要给我吃别的。”  
他不着寸缕，凶器明晃晃戳在新民腰上。水流划过新民的颧骨与颈项，从他领子里灌进去。他挣扎着吼着：“我操我火还开着！你要把我家烧了直说！”蛟龙的特种兵对普通人是完全的体力压制，他如何能挣得开，嗓子也早已哑了，却还坚持不懈地吼，出不了多大声音，只是沙哑的气声。顾顺低下头舔了下他眼睛上方的痣，笑了一下放开他出门，反手把门反锁上，把煤气扭了又回来。  
新民看见他，愣了一下，便被他压回墙上。顾顺在他身上摸索一会儿，拽了他沙滩裤，卡住他的腰，低头含下去。新民想往后躲，却被他死死按住。湿热的黏膜划过每一寸脉络与沟壑，都换来一阵触电般的颤抖。他喘了一阵，双手慢慢落到顾顺手臂上，贴着他的肌肉，脉搏剧烈鼓动。明明他才是被容纳被取悦的那个，他却少见地慌乱起来，简直像受惊的小动物。顾顺的手在他腰上轻轻拍着，指尖打着旋又向下滑去，使了点力气揉捏着他的臀瓣。那里的肌肉坚硬而又弹性，透着年轻而蓬勃的生命。新民闭上眼低声呜咽，两个人渐渐加重的呼吸显得这方空间更为逼仄，流水声里另一点更为黏腻的声音显得不是那样难堪，可也足以让他从足踝红到胸口。手指搭在顾顺斜方肌上时他有点走神，想这个人明明第一次见，为什么能做到这地步——虽说是成年人之间的两厢情愿，可正常人对这样的动作总该有些排斥。忽然的一下吸吮强行拉回了他的思绪。他呻吟一声，膝盖颤抖着，身体缩紧又被顾顺不容拒绝地展开。  
顾顺向后撤出一点，舌尖在他前端打着转，勾走渗出的晶莹液体。他暂时把新民的东西吐出来，长长吐一口气，随手在他前面撸了两下站起身来，虚虚环住他的腰，带点笑意低声问：“站不住啦？”新民偏头躲开，轻轻哼出一声，不知在表达什么，湿漉漉的头发擦过顾顺胸口。顾顺捏了下他屁股，颇轻松地把他抄起来放在洗手池上，掰开他膝盖俯下身去。这是个对他们两人都舒服些的姿势。新民刚才已经快到了，此刻被重新含进去，接触到滚热黏膜的一瞬间全身血液都往身下涌，器官和着心跳搏动。他掐着顾顺肩膀，上身弓一样后仰，靠在镜子上无助地挣扎着，肌理匀称干净的小腿夹紧顾顺又松开。顾顺又把他吐出来，问：“这么快就撑不住了？”  
“操！”新民的指甲泄愤似的嵌进他皮肤。  
“还不愿意了？现在是谁操谁？你看看镜子，谁在操谁？”顾顺扳着他的脸往侧面转，强迫他看着镜子。新民死死闭着眼，挣扎着甩着头试图逃离他的手掌。  
“真是……”顾顺不明不白地笑一声，又含住他。  
接下来的过程长得像场单方面的施暴。明明自己是被取悦的那个，新民却感觉像被翻来覆去地强奸了一遍。顾顺将近十年都在军营，这些事做起来却意外老练，感觉新民快要到了就停下来，损他两句再借机揉几下，等上一会儿再重新开始。新民被吊在高潮边缘，被快感折磨得小声叫着，几轮过后整个人软下来，靠在镜子上，手指在顾顺手臂上摸索，拉着顾顺说“你快点”，却不知道是想让快感变得更漫长还是快些结束。  
顾顺直起身托住他后脑，另一只手揽在他腰上，问他：“难受啊？说我叫什么，说了哥让你射。”  
新民累得眼神已经散了，迷茫地抬眼瞪着他，哼了一声表示不满。  
顾顺的手伸到他肚子上挠着，激得他向后缩，抓着顾顺的手臂无意识地颤抖。“我叫什么啊？说啊？”顾顺笑。  
“顾顺……”他哑着嗓子喊。这人最好不说话，他想，不然他绝对会冒着被搞死的风险跳起来试图打死他。  
不料顾顺笑得越发嚣张：“再叫一个我听听？嗯？”这样说着时他的手在新民下身捂着，血管在他手中突突跳动，他的气息吹在新民额头上。新民挣扎着，躯体年轻而饱满，在他怀里小鱼一样扑腾着。“顾顺——你他妈叫顾顺！我记得住！再作就滚出去！”  
“记住了啊。”顾顺亲亲他发旋，手指有技巧地套弄，不时刮着他前端，不再刻意压制节奏。新民射出来时眼前一片空白，顾顺把他揽过来他就靠在顾顺肩膀上，已经懒得出声，水珠顺着他头发一直流。  
“操，顾顺，面糊了你自己吃啊。”他说得一字一句咬牙切齿。  
“行啊，”顾顺乐，“吃你下的哪个面不都一样。”  
接下来的声音几与雨声无异，被淹没在轰鸣水声中，低到微不可察，只有呜咽声尚且清晰，吊在灭顶的兴奋与彻底的悲凉那一线间，良久也渐弱下去，一个世界就只剩了洗刷一切的水。  
门外王八挥动着四肢，小小的指甲疯狂挠铁盆。新民出来时从锁骨往上都是红的，衬衫敞着怀，放飞自我式随便乱穿。他瞟了王八一眼，说你怎么这么烦，人都绿了动静还不小。  
顾顺跟着出来，脖子上胸口上一道道红印。他蹲在王八盆边看了看，对王八说可不是，你怎么这么烦，又咬人又挠人。  
新民闻声吼他，说丢你老母，回床上去，拖鞋给我，我去看看锅，你不知道我家就一双鞋？喊的时候脸比刚才更红一点。  
半分钟后他回来，把鞋甩给顾顺，自己坐到床边。床一声哀嚎。  
“真糊了。”他说，“起来刷锅去。”自己盘坐在床上，把三四个手机摆在面前开始玩，怎么坐都有点疼。  
划亮手机时他忽然不太知道该干啥，或许是今天过得太刺激，他对满列表的妹儿忽然都失去了兴趣。  
之前跟他聊成心灵之友的妹儿给他发了一屏泡泡，说我闺蜜去割双眼皮，眼睛看不见，被人送回来还要一百五十块钱。  
新民福至心灵，说你别生气，我认识那小子，回去替你干死他。  
妹儿吓得猛发泡泡，说你误会了那人挺好的，最后也没要钱，还垫了车费，说自己是当兵的。倒是之前要带她走那人，流里流气，一开口就要四百，她要是跟着走了还不一定被带到哪里去。  
新民心说卧槽我形象有那么不堪入目吗，正惆怅着手机忽然被抽走。顾顺飞快打字：“没事，那也是我熟人，我帮你一块儿干死他。”  
新民探头看看，一把夺回手机，下床研究顾顺搬回来的一袋子东西去。  
顾顺这人确实神奇。他居然能在台风天搞到一只王八和一个西瓜。  
新民屋里小得除了床和桌子别无长物，偏偏他还是个干净人，锲而不舍地把顾顺从床上往下赶，两人坐在马扎上，各抱着半个西瓜挖，在黑暗里面面相觑。  
耀婷的微信在黑暗中闪：“谢谢啦^-^，总觉得你今天语气不太一样。”  
之后新民在猛烈地玩手机，顾顺坐着发呆，偶尔看看他，扭回头继续发呆。  
“你开黑不？”新民扔过来一个手机，“来来来帮我上分。”  
“不了，我好多年不玩手机，费眼睛。”  
于是新民也扔了手机躺下来。“无聊。”他伸了伸懒腰。  
这样的风雨里，一片漆黑，没有电，网也不稳，除了互相干一干确实没有多少事情可干。  
到他们对互相干一干这件事也失去兴趣时，两人累得不行，趴成两条四下张望。  
“我想好了，咱们的王八就叫滴滴打人，要是母的就叫滴滴打人子。“新民小声说。  
“干什么啊，给王八起个日本名字？人家王八也是国产的，你要尊重王八。”  
“你看它叫这个多合适，挺大一个龟跑那么慢，干个滴滴打人慢得能把火车误了，台风天沦落到这里，也是挺惨。”  
顾顺听了一乐，保持着平趴姿势，抬手一掌拍在新民屁股上，响声清脆。“你这个磨人的小妖精。”他说。  
“日，你这个磨人的老妖精，八百年前的老梗了你还拿来玩。”新民伸手把顾顺的手从自己屁股上顶下去，也懒得动，就搭在他手背上。他已经很困了，说话含糊，逻辑莫名其妙。  
顾顺撑着起来鼓捣出块热毛巾，抱着床上那人给他擦过一遍。新民闭着眼睛环住他，被擦到身下时轻轻哼出来，“别动，”他说，“你别闹，疼。”顾顺的毛巾在他身上走，他开始还说两句什么，到后来直接睡过去，飞蓬似的头发蹭在另一人耳边，呼吸均匀安稳。  
顾顺把他放下，换过水自己擦了一遍，躺下抱着比自己小一号的人。满世界的雨声里这个人的呼吸心跳反而变得再清晰不过。离开家这么多年他第一次觉得全然的安稳，如同暴风里巨轮安然航行，海面怒涛翻滚，人却有处可依。  
第二天上午新民玩光了最后一个手机的电，哀嚎一声倒在床上。顾顺本来在发呆，见他倒过来就伸手抱住。之后发生的一切好像都顺理成章。他们在灰暗底色里翻滚纠缠，彼此索取或彼此给予，完满对方也完满自己。雨幕把他们与整个世界分隔开，织出一个荒诞美好的小空间，他们在其中做一切事，疯狂到万事万物都算不得疯狂，好像小孩子在捉迷藏。其中两个碰巧躲进了同一间楼梯间。没有其他眼睛注视的时候他们赤诚而热烈地面对彼此，把一对恋人会做的一切倒过来做起，相拥着温暖对方，彼此不知来路去处，却明明白白感知到对方的巨大孤独。  
两个人都没有什么力气时他们会停下来，看风看雨看王八。新民依然坚持要叫它滴滴打人，顾顺嫌麻烦，直接管它叫“滴”。新民说你看好好一个名字给你叫成什么样子，gay里gay气的。顾顺说那难道咱们两个钢铁直男在这儿搞了好几天？  
新民说：“我第一眼看见你就觉得你是钢铁直男。”  
“现在呢？”顾顺从后面抱着他问。  
“现在也这么觉得。”这样说的时候新民望着窗外的雨。该是世上一切河水由地面流向天空，才能汇成这样疯狂而毫无保留的雨。  
顾顺不知道为什么这个人忽然有些落寞，亲了亲他耳廓，问他怎么了。他忽然注意到新民的耳骨中间有个恰好的心形，好像爱情不可言说，只得默默听取埋在心间。  
新民侧头蹭蹭他，没再说话。他只是突然想起，这个人是直是弯和自己有什么关系呢，雨停之后不过各自天涯，在没有彼此的地方走各自的路。南方的太阳炽烈，看着阳光想念雨水时偶尔会想起之前雨中有一个人，面貌声音通通模糊，只记得是曾经遇见过，记得他无比美好。  
他们躺在一起侃大山，像故事里在墙上画饼的傻子，或许也知道这样的饼不能吃，可它在墙上的样子也足够诱人。新民说我以后想开个公司，干到全球五百强，带上我这些兄弟，大家有饭一起吃。隔了很久他小声说，我妈……就不找了吧，我们家亏欠她太多，找到了也只是让她想起伤心事。要是真有消息……我就给她打点钱。  
他没跟顾顺说过自己复杂的家庭关系，但顾顺隐约明白点什么，伸手拍拍他，又揉揉他头发，转而说起自己。他说等我退役了就回来找你啊，等老板你罩着我，让你再给我生个孩子。  
“怎么就生孩子了？谁跟你生？你他妈说什么呢？”新民翻身骑到顾顺身上打他。都是男人，哪个力气会小，砸到身上声音挺大，但显然还是留了力。顾顺捏着他手腕，一边挡一边笑。新民也在笑，笑的时候一边嘴角扯着，倒像留着点刚才的落寞。  
“不对！什么叫‘再’？第一个哪来的？”  
顾顺笑得更厉害，下巴一扬，示意一下那边的盆，盆里王八默默吃着，对盆外的事情一概不知。“操！”新民扑上去摇他，笑得脱力，自己倒是晃了两下。这时候他脸上换上了全然的笑意。不知有没有人跟他说过，顾顺漫无边际地想，他笑起来眼睛特别亮，像是在海上时夜里看见的北极星。  
他们还聊些别的，在雨声里扯着嗓子喊才能被对方听见，关于从前和未来，关于曾在的人们。顾顺讲这个天气即使回去也没什么训练，十几级大风里没人出得去，坐在宿舍里一起唱军歌。讲到这里他满脸痛苦：“我们这些人只有我一个不跑调，听他们唱歌还不如出去淋着。”  
“你会唱歌啊？那你唱个，那啥，夜空中最亮的星——”  
顾顺就真唱起来，“我祈祷拥有一个透明的心灵，和会流泪的眼睛。”这样唱时他看着新民，后者不知为何大笑起来，笑得很疯，手捏在顾顺肩上，人一直在抖。  
“怎么了啊？”顾顺把他揽过来象征性拍了几下，怀里人依然在抖。终于停下来时他再抬眼，眼眶都笑得红起来。“咱们楼下一兄弟——”他说到一半又开始笑，笑声张扬肆恣，说一阵笑一阵，到最后连声音都出不来，倒在床上攥着被单。他说的事情很平常，讲他认识一个流浪歌手，几年下来唱这首歌没有一次在调上。  
顾顺看着他也笑起来。他实在喜欢眼前这个人。这个人灵魂里有一团火，炽烈疯狂，笑起来却像层云里漏下一线月光。

雨势终于小下来时顾顺开始收拾东西。是个早上，天空比往常亮一些。他们刚打完临别炮，新民躺在床上，一丝不挂，微弱的光洒在他身上。  
‘你就这么躺着，窗帘也不拉？“顾顺问他，”对面楼这么近，你不怕邻居看见？“  
“我平常自己弄的时候也这样。“新民还躺在床上，伸伸懒腰换了个姿势。顾顺脑海里闪过个不太恰当的词，风情万种。  
“你嫉妒啊？”他挑起一边眉毛，“嫉妒就等你退伍了来深圳，在对面租个房子，爱看多久看多久，我高兴了就推开窗户，隔着楼亲一下你。”他把贫穷的日子活得浪漫无比，像烟花炸开在红尘里。明明是贫民窟，明明楼与楼的间隙逼仄到令人窒息，他却用这样的楼房来方便自己的一个吻，在这样混乱狭窄的街区生长出蓬勃的爱情。  
“你过来。”他招手叫顾顺，等人走近了就跪着起身，伸出手拽住顾顺胳膊，另一只手按上顾顺锁骨，顺着一路往下，停在他轮廓鲜明的腹肌上。这时候他露出一个笑，笑起来他气质完全变了，不再是有些桀骜的少年气，他的笑让他显得天真又色情。  
顾顺喉结动了一下，想说什么又终于没说，只是把自己的手搭在腰间那只手上用力握了一下。他听见自己的声音说：“那我走了啊。”  
新民跳下床套上衣服，哗一下子把床单扯了，回头冲他喊：“我不送你了！伞在门口架子上！我要洗衣服！”  
顾顺走进楼道，门在他背后关上，像是关上了一个奇妙的世界。坐上高铁时他有点恍惚，大雨里的这几天像上天横插在他生命里，来如泡影去如朝露，了无痕迹，只有那把旧得可以的伞证明着一切真实存在过。  
归队以后别的兵拿他开涮，说小伙子出去一圈，回来精神百倍啊，也不说说都背着我们干什么去了。  
顾顺光笑笑不说话，脑海里是台风天一个纤细人影因一次次冲撞而颤抖，在雨夜中，在他怀里。


End file.
